someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Castlevania -1
Casilevania -1 is an ORIGINAL pasta I made for a small contest. The Story Casiltevania -1 Ok, I love castlevania series. I played the old castlevania series up till today. Now I cant exactly say why this would bug me, mostly becuse I'm into this stuff, but today it was different. My best friend invited me to his house to play some video games. Being a game junky, how could I refuse? I arived there at his place at around sundown after class and we sat around his big screen TV and started playing video games. A few hours in, my friend decided to take a game break and make snacks for us and I desided while I was waiting I would dig threw his games. I found, amungst this pile of disaster, a disk with no label but had written on it in black marker "Castlevania -1". WTF? I thought. I asked my friend about it and he told me he had never saw it. Ok, so I put it in his old PS2 and it surprizingly worked. My friend grabbed his controller and I watched. The game started with no title, just went to an odd main menu that was black and had two options: Load Game and Suffer. It was weird that the game had no new game but my friend wasen't complaining. He clicked "Load Game" and there was one name: Danny. They name sounded familar, but I could not put my finger on it that night. The game loaded with a text box on the bottem reading "Help me... I'm stuck..." It opened up to a flat landscape an the character, a slim kid that loooked like he was emo. No Enemys. This HAS to be a bootleg now... My friend walked to the left for awile and ran into a few enemys. The land started to take form. But the more the land started to change, the music started to be deform and seem very weird. The more it deformed, the louder it got. What made it worse is that if I went up to turn it down, it wouldent. As soon as we got to the end, there was nothing but a cliff. My friend jumped off it to try to get the weird loud music and a message came up saying "All the work wasted over a song? Your such a waste." The message dissapered and we reappered in a Hell level. With the charcter in front of a giant demon monster. (Draculas second form to those who keep track of the Castlevania series) But, instead of the figure being named "Dracula" like you'd expect, it was named "Satan." Me and my friend exchanged glances and returened our glances to the screen. The screen was dark once we looked back. A message popped up saying. "Such a failure." Then a huge scream rang from TV as we both jumped up. What we saw next was enouth to make my friend puke and me lose my appitite. We saw the "hero" mangled up and ripped up, guts everywhere. It was TOO realistic. The game stopped and so did our game night. The morning after hanted me. I couldent stop thinking about the game and the image and why the charicters name seemed so familiar. I couldn't do any of my class work and took most of it home. On the way back, I stopped at the library and started looking through newspaper clippings. My need to know was burning up. I had to know. Then there it was, in a old magazene artical dateing March 27th, 2003. in the ambituarys... Danny Tayler, age 23. Not much more was given. I couldn't breath for a second, but atleast now I knew why the name was familiar. When I was a young kid, it was all over the news. Danny Tayler had jumpped from the window of his 4 story appartment to his death after playing a violent video game. Nothing more was given, so his death was considered "Just another incident." It came back to me, but this wouldent be the last I'd hear of it. The following day, I desided to call my friend and tell him what I had found. I never got past his answering machine. I called him several times that day and never got hold of him or had him call me back. It was odd becuse it was a weekend and my friend didn't have anywhere to go today. I decided to go check on him. I went to his appartment and wrapped my hand around the cold doorknob. The door was unlocked. I looked in and nearly screamed in horror. What looked like my friend was now a burnt corpse. He was holding onto the controller, which had also looked like it was burnt and charred a bit. It looked like he was playing the game again and apprently it electricted him to burnt remains. What was weird about it all was the PS2 was actualy barely damaged, so that coulden't have been at fault. But what got me the most was the worst. On the screen was "You are worthless.Now SUFFER!" I could hear a faint, deep, demonic chuckle from the TV. I called the 911, like a normal person would. I wanted the police to tell his family he was dead and NOT me. I didn't want to have to explain becuse I just could not. But, before the police came, I shut off the PS2 and took out the disk, pocketing it. A couple weeks later I poped the disk into my old laptop, case there was a virus or something on it. The laptop was not important anyways and most of my more important stuff was on my home desktop. I started breaking down the disk code with some software, hoping to find what was on the disk. I was so shocked by what I found. There was the main game file, but underneath was two unknown files, Danny, and my friend, Tom. Then under it was a TXT file, Satan.TXT. I nevicly opened the TXT file. All it said in it was, "Curse all those who play this game for there souls to be stuck in it forever." So, the unknown files were souls?! I had to help free Danny and Tom's souls and stop this injustice once and for all. I took the disk out and broke it over my knee. I cut up my hand a bit doing so but I felt the heaviness in the air lift as if there souls had been freed. I dont know where the disk had came from. In my head, I had came to the fact the disk was created by a satanic cult looking to trap souls to feed to the devil later. The only reason the fact of a cursed disk seemed so unreal is the fact it really made no sense at the time. The only thing that was apperent was I was the true hero that day, even if no one else knows why. Final Remarks Ok, I know, this is WAY out there as far as creepypastas are concerned and has a few cliches, but I like it anyways and I needed to put it in words. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Castlevania Category:Video Game Category:Demon Category:SOG-Read Category:Pretend There's No Categories Here